kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline/Alternate
Alternate Timelines (movies/specials/novels) Kamen Rider Agito (novel) *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final *Six Riders remain in the Rider Fight: Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Ouja, Femme, and Ryuga. *Ouja is defeated by Ryuga, causing him to fade away in the Mirror World. Five Riders remain. *Shuichi Kitaoka forfeits his mission to be a Rider, thereby eliminating Zolda from the Rider Fight. Four Riders remain. *Ryuga fights Femme, mortally wounding her. She then dies a few moments later. Three Riders remain. *Ryuga tricks Shinji into uniting their bodies so he can be a real human, taking over Shinji's body in the process. Shinji however forces his way out later, and destroys Ryuga as Ryuki. Ryuki and Knight then proceed to battle a horde of Hydragoon Mirror Monsters. Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Ryuki (novel) *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Calendar *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If *''To be added'' Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost *Orphnoch population are dominant than humans due to the victory of Smart Brain and the Orphnoch, resulting into the near-extinction of humans and the creation of the Human Liberation Army. Kamen Rider 555 (novel) *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace *The Battle Fight ends with Kenzaki sealing the Joker Undead. *Four years later, the Undead were released again, and a new trio of Kamen Riders was formed by BOARD, now led by Tachibana. Kenzaki and Mutsuki also regain their Category Ace cards and become Riders again. *One of the three Kamen Riders, Glaive, is revealed to be the Albino Joker, the one who re-released the Undead. He seals Amane Kurihara in the Vanity Card to unleash the power of Jashin-14. *The original Joker Undead is unsealed and rejoins the battle as Chalice. He later sacrifices himself by swapping places with Amane so Jashin-14 can be destroyed. Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Hibiki (novel) *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love *''To be added'' Kamen Rider The First/Kamen Rider The Next *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Kiva (novel) *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ *''To be added'' Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land *Orma has fallen into despair, with the Drake Phantom released, assuming his identity. *Haruto and Koyomi are transported into a world created by Drake Phantom/Kamen Rider Sorcerer via the Create Ring where science is replaced by magic. *In that reality's past created by Drake, he (as Orma) raised Maya into a ruthless emperor of Magic Land. *Drake plans to start a massacre of the Magic Land reality's citizens, to create a desperation machine called Thanatos Machine into making Maya do it since the main world's Haruto and Kyomi's appearance. *The reality's Phoenix, Medusa and Gremlin are destroyed. *Shiina loses his powers. *Haruto, Nitoh, and those who sided with him are branded traitors, until the results of the rebellion against the Magic Empire. *Thanatos Machine is activated. Maya (who in fact has no inner Phantom), and Shiina (save for Koyomi) are immune from despair effect. Drake reveals his true form when Maya sees the desperation effect on Haruto. Drake's finally destroyed by a fully recovered Wizard (thanks to Koyomi), using Finish Strike as Infinity Dragon, thus destroying the existence of the Magic world. Before the world disappeared out of existence as Haruto and Koyomi returns to the original universe, Haruto promised Maya that he will meet him in Haruto's universe as a different person. Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *Before the Soccer World is created, Lapis was an Over Lord counterpart of Kouta, who is equipped with a special bracelet and escaped to Earth before the Femushinmu planet is taken over by the Helheim Forest. A shape shifting evil entity created by some Over Lords in the past, via an artificial forbidden fruit, emerges as Kougane/Kamen Rider Mars, who follows Lapis in a shadow. Growing tired of bloodshed, Lapis creates his own A.R. World in a term of sport, a World of Soccer Land. *Lapis sends Kaito into an alternate universe where he competes in a soccer tournament, then brings him back to the main world. *Kouta arrives in an alternate universe where he meets Lapis. In this world, Riders decide things through soccer games. However, this world is not all fun and games when the evil Rider, Mars, awakens in Soccer Zawame City. Mars has come to destroy the world in order to create his own. To do so, he corrupts most of the Riders and dissolved them into Mars' other powers, except Baron, Marika, and Ryugen who survived the corruption with reformed/good reasons. Mars also corrupts Kouta, turning him into his evil servant until Lapis breaks him free. *Almost all the Armored Riders who were dissolved by the sudden corruption of Mars (except for Sigurd and Duke due to them being full corrupt in their minds and hearts) work together to fight Mars. Lapis also joins the fight by transforming into Kamen Rider Kamuro for a short time. Kamuro sacrificed himself to defeat Flame Horse Position Mars, thus having Kouta return to his world, along with Kamuro's bracelet, and his Lockseed weapon. Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future *Due to Krim Steinbelt going berserk, the Drive System triggers a cataclysmic event, bringing dystopia upon the world. Alternate Timelines (A.R. Worlds) The events in these timelines take place on parallel worlds. The World of Den-O (Episode 14,15 in Decade and Cho Den-O & Decade Neo Genaration: The Onigashima Warship), The World of the Rider War (Movie Wars), Diend (Cho Den-O: Episode Yellow), and Shinkenger/Super Sentai (Super Hero Taisen) have connections with the main timeline. World of Kuuga *'c. 2009:' Yusuke Onodera discovers the Arcle, transforming into Kamen Rider Kuuga. At this time, he is met by Narutaki, who warns him of Decade. World of Kiva *Wataru temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Ryuki *Shinji temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Blade *Kazuma temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Faiz *Takumi temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Agito *Shouichi temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Kabuto *Souji temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Hibiki *Asumu temporarily leaves his world to assist Tsukasa in his fight against Super Shocker in the prime reality. World of Negatives *''To be added'' World of Diend *''To be added'' World of Shinkenger *'2009:' In this world, the heroic Samurai Sentai Shinkenger fights the monstrous . **Arriving in the World of Shinkenger, Daiki Kaito introduces himself to Shinken Gold, Genta Umemori, as a Kamen Rider while claiming his as a treasure. **The Hikari Studio arrives in the World of Shinkenger where Tsukasa Kadoya - Kamen Rider Decade - adopts the role of a while Shinken Gold continues his pursuit of Kaito, which ends with Kaito losing his Diendriver to the Ayakashi Chinomanako who uses it to become this world's first Kamen Rider, observed by Narutaki as an abominable disturbance. **Tsukasa continues his act as a Kuroko as the Shinkengers face an influx of Nanashi brought about by the strange new entity. Natsumi Hikari witnesses the Shinkengers' battle against the . After being warned by Narutaki that the world will be destroyed by "Decade", Takeru confronts Tsukasa Kadoya. **Inspired by Hikoma's relationship with Takeru, Tsukasa joins the Shinkengers and Kuuga in destroying the Ayakashi Rakider before returning to the Hikari Studio which he now accepts as home as it leaves for the next world while Daiki Kaito is forced to return the Ika Origami to Genta in exchange for his recovered Diendriver. World of Black RX *''To be added'' World of Black *'c. 2009:' In this world, Kohtaro Minami continues his fight against Golgom as Kamen Rider Black well into middle age, whereas his prime counterpart saw the cult fall at the age of 20. *Apollo Geist recruits Golgom into Dai-Shocker. *Originally from the World of Black RX, Joe the Haze somehow ends up in this world and aids Kohtaro in his fight. *As Black, Kohtaro meets Decade who had followed Apollo Geist from the World of Black RX. He attempts to attack Decade, but is held off by a Kamen Rider Femme summoned by Diend. *On the following day, Kohtaro reconsiders his view of Decade after witnessing his heroic actions, revealing the situation of his world to him. Soon after, Kohtaro is summoned via Rider Card to the world of Black RX, where he briefly fights alongside his counterpart against Dai-Shocker, destroying the Rhinoceros Mutant and forcing Guy to fall back to another world. World of Amazon *''To be added'' World of X-Rider *'c. 2009:' Apollo Geist of GOD is slain in battle by X-Rider. He is later, however, revived to serve in Dai-Shocker. World of Kamen Rider *''To be added'' World of Stronger *''To be added'' World of the Rider War *''To be added'' World of Decade *''To be added'' World of TeleviKun *''To be added'' World of Net *''To be added'' World of G *''To be added'' World Within the Magic Stone *'Many years ago:' The evil wizard Amadum is exiled to this parallel world where humans mature into monsters, becoming its ruler. *'c. 2000s:' Haruto and Koyomi are born. *'c. 2013:' Seeking to free himself and unleash his monstrous army upon the prime world, Amadum pursues the Rider Rings held by Haruto, who uses them to summon the prime Haruto Soma and Kosuke Nitoh as well as the first 13 Heisei Riders to save him and Koyomi from the fate of becoming monsters. Lastly, he briefly brings forth a new Kamen Rider named Gaim. **Standing with Tsukasa Kadoya, Haruto and the Heisei Riders oppose Amadum's attempt to complete the Cross of Fire, wiping out his army of monsters. Though Amadum seizes the heroic Riders' powers derived from evil, he is ultimately defeated when Gaim returns, with all fifteen Heisei Riders providing their Rider Kicks to destroy him. As the Riders return to their homeworlds, the prime Haruto leaves his Infinity Ring to his counterpart. World of the Sengoku Period *'c. 2013:' In an alternate Sengoku World, 14 factions with their own Bujin Riders fights in a war to dominate Japan. The ruthless and powerful Bujin Gaim, who sided with nobody but Kaijins, appears and begins to slaughter every one of his fellow Bujin Riders, including Ieyasu's Bujin Wizard. Category:Kamen Rider Series